Kung Fu Vixen
by Tenzo51
Summary: After being betrayed one to many times, Naruko Uzumaki has had enough and decides to leave Konoha forever. The fox gives her a way out and she takes it, now all she has to deal with is bandits, noodle shops, and Kung Fu...Animals?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The start of something brand new.

Talking.

 _Thinking._

 **Beast talking.**

 _ **Beast thinking.**_

 **Jutsu**

Pain, that was a feeling she had grown familiar with in her life, the pain of being hit, the pain of being laughed out, even the pain of being beaten black and blue to the point she could barely stand. However, this was the first time she had ever felt the pain of betrayal.

In the dark night of Konoha's police force headquarters, under lock and key of a cell sat a young girl gazing at the window with eyes filled with anger and sorrow.

Naruko sighed, she never thought something like this would happen. At thirteen years old most would call her quite a beauty, a body lithe and toned bursting with hidden power, her eyes were a deep blue with a mix of violet in them. Her hair, once a great golden blond with streaks of red tied up in twin tails, now however, hung in tatters as if someone or multiple people took scissors to it and deliberately destroyed it. And of course, always prominent on her cheeks, a set of three lines that gave her the look of whiskers.

Her gaze was out onto the rest of the village she had called home, Konoha the supposed strongest in the elemental nation. For years she had grown up in the village, but for her it was not some happy paradise but a constant struggle for survival.

Naruko was given a heavy burden when she was born, she was made the jailor for the great nine tailed fox, a beast that would have destroyed Konoha had the fourth hokage not sealed it within her. He had hoped she would be treated as a hero at the time.

 _'Yeah right, like anyone would ever consider me a hero. Bunch of ignorant morons.'_ She thought bitterly.

All her life she had been hurt and abused for her power and for having the fox, she had no control of having it and yet she was still hated for her. For a time she felt things were looking up with her, after she graduated the academy she thought being a ninja would help solve her problems. At first things did look great, her team still saw her as useless but slowly she began to make friends with others, her success in the wave country mission and the chunnin exams helped boost her confidence she could change things. But then, then it all came crashing down, all because of one damn mission.

The Uchiha Retrieval mission.

When her friends had encountered the opposition and she was left to go ahead and get Sasuke she was excited, finally, finally she had a chance to show she wasn't the loser everyone thought she was. The battle had been fierce between them but thanks to the power of the Kyubbi she was able to beat him, and she returned hoping to met with happy faces and cheers.

Instead she was face with scorn and hatred, the village was appalled about the so called 'Demon Brat' hurting the last loyal Uchiha and descended on her like a pack of wolves, In the hospital doctors didn't even see her, it was only thanks to Shizune she was able to heal. Her team only visited her once, Sakura yelled at her for hurting 'Her' Sasuke and punched her hard leaving her hurting even worse, Kakashi declared her scum for hurting a comrade the way she did with the Rasengan and told her she was no longer her student.

Even then things only got worse, then her problems came from the Council and the choice they made.

 ***Flashback***

Naruko could only look at the ground with disbelief and sorrow as the council reached a decision.

"Naruko Uzumaki, because of your actions against Sasuke Uchiha you are hereby stripped of your rank and to be executed for your crimes." Tsunade said, her voice was filled with pain as she said the councils vote, behind her Jirayia felt ashamed of himself for letting down his goddaughter the way he had.

The members of the civilian council jeered and yelled at Naruko, calling her demon and brat and every manner of hateful insult, the shinobi council could only look at her with sadness, she didn't even register any of it as two ANBU came up behind her and took her away.

The last thing the council saw before she left was for her to stop, reaching up she took the headband off her head and threw it behind her, the loud clang of metal hitting the floor reverberated through the council hall and was met with silence before she was led away.

 ***Flashback ends***

' _What am I supposed to do now?'_ Naruko thought as she finished playing over her memories.

 **"A very good question kit, but not the one you should be asking. The one you should be asking is, what do you WANT to do?"** A low voice said within her mind, a voice she had grown thankful for.

Naruko had met the great Kyubbi early in her life, after a particularly nasty Fox Hunt on her birthday she ended up out cold for three days in the hospital. During that time she had found herself in her mindscape, there she met him and found out a few useful things. First was the Kyubbi actually respected her, he respected her bravery and drive to keep going for her and for that she was considered his favorite host in his eyes. The second was who she was, during the three days Kyubbi told her as much as he could about her parents, who they were, what they were like, why they did this. The third was the best however, with the Kyubbi's help she managed to change the seal holding him, doing so made her own strength that had also been accidentally sealed away emerge. After she had left him she always had him, her first real friend.

' _I don't know, I mean what is their left to do right now. As of tomorrow I'm scheduled to be executed._ ' Naruko thought, ironic, she did her job and she was getting executed. The Uchiha abandoned the village and they gave him a slap on the wrist.

 **"Indeed that is true but, that only applies if we are in the village."** Kurama said with a very fox worthy grin.

' _Fuzzball where are you going with this?_ ' Naruko asked, that smirk starting to mirror on her face.

 **"I know a way that can get us both out of here, get you someplace that will actually treat you right, and all it will need are two scrolls and a small bit of revenge."** Kurama said.

"…I'm listening." Naruko said out loud.

* * *

Three hours later in the dead of the moonless night, a cloaked figure ran across the rooftops until they came to the Hokage Monument, scaling it by applying chakra to their feet they soon reached the top and rushed into the forest beyond.

After only ten minute's of running the person began to slow down, Finally stopping outside a hidden away manor with a large front gate. A very familiar swirl stood promptly on the front of it.

"You sure you're going to be able to get inside." Kurama asked looking through Naruko's eyes up at the large gate.

 _'If i'm right my mother or father would have keyed me into the seal matrix, if they did I should be able to just go in. If not then it will take a little time to get around the seal.'_ Naruko thought.

She was not as stupid or lazy as most thought her, thank's to kurama helping her in the mindscape she was actually quite intelligent, she never showed her full strength in the academy and always pretended to be the dead last when in actuality she probably could have handed Sasuke his ridiculous egotistical butt on a silver platter whenever she wanted. But thanks to the council she forced herself to hold back and not give them a reason to execute her.

Stepping towards the gate she reached a hand out slowly and tentatively, not wanting to accidentally hurt herself and risk being caught. Thankfully her guess was correct when the seal on the door glowed and swung open for her to enter.

Smiling she streaked inside and began to look around the Namikaze compound, even with years of neglect the place still held a charm to it. She eventually found what she was looking for, the library. From their she started packing, every jutsu scroll, every useful book on Fuinjutsu, even a few of the weapons she found, all tucked away in a large scroll.

Turning she left and was about to leave when she passed another room, inside was a nursery, what would have been her nursery. She walked in slowly and played a hand on the crib, it was hard to imagine had her parent's survived this would have been her room. Looking around she eventually sighed and turned to leave when she noticed a letter on the desk.

Curious, she picked it up and opened it.

 _"Dear Naruko_

 _If you're reading this then something went wrong during the day of your birth, either myself or Minato or both of us aren't there for you and for that I am so sorry. I'm writing this letter in the hopes that when you read it we will be sitting with you laughing at how silly your mother is being, and if not to give you something to remember us by._

 _To start with i'm your mother, Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan, with a little hope I assume you have already learned about your clan from someone but incase here are the facts. You come from a long line of Uzumaki, once the leaders of the island village Uzushiogakure the home of are clan. We were the worlds best Fuinjutsu masters, second to none which means hopefully you have an affinity for the art. Sadly during the Third Great Shinobi war, the village was wiped out by Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa with barely any survivors. I was one of them when I fled to konoha, living there brought me to the man I fell in love with, your father Minato Namikaze. That's right sweetie, your dad is the fourth Hokage._

 _Because I was an Uzumaki I was chosen for another task, to be the Jinchurriki of the nine tailed fox, a heavy burden and one I hope you never have to face. It made my life hard with people constantly looking down on me, but I pushed through it and managed to earn their respect the hard way, in the end though it was worth it._

 _Naruko I can't say in this letter how deeply sorry I am if i'm not there for you, but I want you to know that me and your father love you with all our hearts, promise me no matter what you will stay strong and remember that we will always be there for you no matter what. If I am not there and you hold the Kyubbi then remember love is what tames the beast._

 _Inside this scroll is a gift to you, my own personal Fuinjutsu kit and all my research on seals, take it and make your ancestors proud of you, take it and remind the world why the uzumaki were considered legends for are seals, take it and make a life for yourself that you will be happy with._

 _I have to go now, be safe._  
 _Love Mom."_

By the end of the letter Naruko felt tears rolling down her cheeks, reading it had brought sadness to her heart but, it also brought joy. To know her parent's truly did love her and didn't just abandon her made her feel so much lighter. Seeing the seal she pushed chakra into it and brought out an intricate kit with the Uzumaki seal on it.

 **"Do you need a minute kit?"** Kurama asked her.

"No, no i'll be fine. I intend to do what my mother asked of me to, to make a life for myself filled with happiness and to remind the world why you don't screw with the Uzumaki." She said confidently, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 **"All right then, lets make are one last stop then get the hell out of here."** Kurama said confidently as well, glad to see his host resolve was back.

With a firm nod they left the place behind after sealing a few photos and toys and raced back into the village, heading to one place in particular. The Uchiha clan district.

Getting inside was laughably easy, for a village that cared so much about them the Uchiha's probably had the absolute worst security in the village. Naruko payed this no mind as she moved to the clan house she soon found it, unlocked the door and snuck inside. Using a Jutsu to make herself as silent as a ghost she made it to Sasuke's room and found him asleep.

 _'Even when he's asleep he still has an egotistical smirk.'_ Naruko thought, a sweat drop forming on her head. Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts as sh moved forward and stuck, one solid punch to the head and Duck butt wouldn't be waking till morning. With that done she took out the writing kit and with the help of the fox, began to write a very complex seal on sasuke's forehead and stomach. The one on his forehead would cut off all chakra to his eyes and make it so he had no access to his sharing and would destroy his eyes if anyone messed with it, the one on his stomach made him sterile. In the stroke of a brush Naruko Uzumaki essentially screwed over the Uchiha line.

With things done and done, she snickered and wrote a quick note before moving outside. Finding an open spot she sat down and began writing another seal for more complex and bigger then she had before, it took roughly twenty minutes to complete but the results were worth it.

 **"All right, now just channel my chakra into it and hold on to your butt."** Kurama said snickering, this was gonna be fun.

Naruko stood and took one last look at the village before she smirked, gathering the demon charka in her hands.

"See ya, assholes!" She yelled as loud as she could before activating the seal and was gone in a blinding pillar of light. When it died down nothing remained but burned earth, When the ANBU came to investigate they found themselves puzzled until the checked Sasuke's room and found him knocked out with a note on his forehead.

 _"Payback's a bitch, ha."_ It read and was signed, Naruko Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruko groaned after what seemed like forever and cracked open her eyes, only for a moment later to shut them tightly at the blinding light. After adjusting she opened them again and stood, for some reason her body felt heavier then before and yet at the same time more balanced and graceful.

 **"Bout time you woke up."** Kurama said making sure his host was all right.

 _'Kurama, did the seal work, are we away from Konoha.'_ Naruko asked confused.

 **"** **See for yourself kit."** Kurama said nudging her forward, confused Naruko walked forward and gasped at the sight before her.

She was standing high atop a mountain peak in a garden of some form, below her not far was a large palace made of jade and seemed fit for an emperor, around it were other smaller buildings she actually recognized as a barracks, training hall, bath house and so on. Passed all that she saw a large valley spread out before her, houses and shops dotted the landscape clustered together in a village, but not any village she had ever heard of.

 _'Where in the world are we?'_ She asked clearly confused.

 **"To be honest i'm not fully sure, I can tell you were not in are world anymore though."** Kurama said surprising her.

' _What do you mean not in are world?! Where are we Kurama!'_ Naruko demanded.

 **"We'll figure it out later, for right now, DUCK."** Kurama yelled in her mind, her instincts sensed danger and without thinking she ducked back as a small form go flying over her hand and land in front of her.

Flipping backwards on her hands she dropped into a stance, ready to fight whoever attacked her. However she was not expecting a…Panda?

Ok, a red panda from the look of it but, that left her no more confused that before. Had she gone to a summoning realm or something?

"Who are you, how did you get up here." The red panda demanded looking at her.

"I don't know, I just woke up here I swear." Naruko said in a confused tone, the panda was having none of that and attacked her, she blocked and ducked under his furious Taijutsu assault and did her best to keep up with him.

 _'What's with this guy, its like fighting Lee without his weights on?'_ She thought.

After a minute of battling the two separated again.

"I'll ask one more time fox, who are you." The red panda demanded again.

 _'Fox? Oh great does he know who I am too or something.'_ Naruko thought bitterly.

 **"Ahhh, not quite kit. Look down and left."** Kurama said with a very disturbed tone.

Confused she did as told and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her reflection in a small lake. Looking back at her was a golden bipedal fox that same height as her, its body as toned and well built with hidden muscle like her own, its fur was a golden blond with swirls and streaks of red in it, its eyes a deep cerulean blue and three dark whiskers adorned its cheeks, on its head was crimson red ears and coming out of her spine were nine fluffy blond tails tipped with red. All in all the fox was beautiful and deadly, and the reason it unnerved Naruko was because it moved as she did.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY, AM I A FOX?" She yelled clearly confusing the panda.

"What are you yelling about, though i've never seen a fox with that many tails—only in myths really—no one is stupid to not know their own race?" The panda said about to attack her again when a voice halted him.

"Enough Shifu, I do not believe it to be wise to continue to battle are guest, especially since she has done nothing to warrant it." An elderly voice said that made Naruko snap back to reality.

Approaching them was an elderly looking turtle, his shell was a deep great with a cloth baring a symbol she didn't recognized on it on the back, he was using a finely crafted walking can to help support him, but what caught Naruko most of all was the grandfatherly smile she had only seen from the old man before he died.

"Apologies master, I found this vixen trespassing on the balance grounds and confronted her." The landed, now named Shifu, explained to the old turtle.

"I understand Shifu, but I believe she is not trespassing, I believe she is here for a reason. So perhaps it would be wise to wait before we pass judgement." The turtle said before looking at her.

"So tell us young fox, what is your tale." The old turtle asked.

Calming down after the confusion Naruko decided to do the polite thing and bowed to the turtle.

"I apologize to you both, I did not mean to trespass. I'm afraid I don't know how I got here as I just woke up from a rather strange experience." She said then grew sad." As for my tale, it is not a pleasant one." She admitted, something about the turtle made her want to trust him, she hadn't felt that way since Sarutobi.

"Then, perhaps the smart thing to do is to talk over tea." The turtle said kindly, motioning for the two to follow back to the palace, reluctantly for different reasons they both followed behind.

* * *

After introducing themselves—in which she found out the Turtle was named Oogway— Naruko told her tale to the pair, she didn't leave any of the details out, her new fox instincts seemed to relax around them, so she trusted them with the details.

When it was all said Oogway looked solemn and Shifu looked ready to kill someone.

"How could anyone do that to a child, especially for something they had no control over? If I ever get my hands on those villagers i'll-" Shifu started.

"Peace Shifu, senseless anger are not the ways I taught you." Oogway said to calm his student and friend.

"But master, something like this is unforgivable." Shifu said looking at his teacher.

"I know my old friend, but what has occurred in the passed cannot be undone. All that can be done is to help Naruko on her way to a bright future." Oogway said earning a look of surprise from said fox.

"You want to help me, why I just told you my story?" She asked, this had never happened to her before.

"My dear, no one should have to suffer what you have. I would be a cruel old man if I did not do anything to help heal the pains that these villagers left on you." He said actually adding a bit of venom to the word villagers which shocked Shifu.

"The same goes for me, i'm sorry I attacked you outside Naruko." Shifu said bowing his head in shame, he shouldn't have acted so rashly.

"Shifu, it's ok. I know it sucks but, I'm use to things like that. Besides it takes more then a misunderstand to bring me down and that's all it was, a misunderstanding." Naruko said patting Shifu's head making him trying and knock her arms away, though she saw the smile.

"Then my dear I believe I know the perfect way to help you." Oogway said getting Naruko's attention.

"I ask you as a new friend and someone who wishes to see you happy, stay here at the Jade Palace and be my second student, I believe you would make an amazing master of Kung Fu and i wish to help you achieve this." Oogway said, Naruko felt her eyes go wide as she looked at him.

 _'Do you think this is a trick or something.'_ Naruko thought to kurama who had been silent through the whole story.

 **"No, I can see it in both your eyes. They care for you and want to see you happy, plus I think you should stay as well. This is a fresh start for you kit, take it."** Kurama said, a small smile graced his lips as he watched his host.

She thought it over to a minute before looking at Oogway with a smile.

"I would be honored to be your student… Master Oogway." Naruko said with a bow bringing a smile to them both.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, it is I Tenzo**  
 **So folks here it is, my fourth and last current story, yes I said originally I would only do three but I changed my mind.**  
 **So something different for a change, this will be my first crossover pic and I could't be happier with the idea. This story came to me at work so you know its gonna be good.**  
 **So a heads up, Naruko is going to be a teacher in this book, not one of the five. Yes, she will still beat the hell out of bandits but she mainly will teacher the Five and Po. This is also based off the movie not the show.**  
 **Anyways thats all for now, as always like, review and all that. PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Brith of a team

Talking.

 _Thinking._

 **Beast talking.**

 _ **Beast thinking.**_

 **Jutsu**

Tai Lung was furious as he pounded away on the training dummies, trying desperately to vent some of the pent up rage he felt at being denied his destiny, being denied the dragon scroll he had worked so hard and so long trying to achieve.

Earlier that day Shifu had brought him before Oogway and said he was ready to take the responsibility but, oogway said it was not his destiny to be the Dragon Warrior. Those words had hit him harder then anything had before, all his life, his dream, his purpose in the world was to gain that scroll and prove to shifu and—.

A soft hand was suddenly placed on his back, the action was unexpected but it did wonders to quell his anger and allow him to gain control of his emotion's again. Turning back he sighed as he fell to his knees in exhaustion at the feet of his second master and the person he called a mother.

"Breath Tai, giving into your anger will do you no good in the long run. It will only bring you sorrow and more pain." Naruko said to him.

Thirty years had passed since the day she had been taken in as a student of oogway and a member of the jade palace, the years had done wonders for her and Kurama in turn. She now stood well above six feet, she carried herself with the grace and poise of a lady yet, anyone who knew her knew that underneath that delicate flower was a serpent of power waiting to strike.

She was dressed in a long red and gold battle kimono, the sleeves marked with silver foxes and seals of all manner were sown into the fabric. Shortly after she had begun training she had discovered on crucial element about coming to this world that she could not have foreseen and neither had Kurama, there was no chakra in this world, instead it was known as chi and while not as powerful as chakra it was still very strong.

For a while she had thought Kurama would not be able to survive without chakra until she discovered that he now was a manifestation of chi and—since his form was different—was able to leave the seal and her body without killing her. Now he was a large gold and orange fox that acted as the palaces guardian and a preverbal father figure for her.

Another key piece of information she had discovered, seals not only still worked but, worked better under the influence of chi rather then chakra. She found with training she had become a better seal master with a wider library of work then either of her parents and even went as far to honor them by evolving seals they had created.

"I know I shouldn't let my anger cloud my judgement but, all my life I have worked to make you and shifu proud by earning the title of the dragon warrior. And now, now I discover I will never be able to do this, I have failed you." Tai Lung said feeling sorrow rake over his body, he felt he had truly failed him.

However, rather then the tong lashing he had expected he felt a paw moved onto his head and rub behind his ears, an action that even to this day enticed a purr from.

Naruko chuckled when Tai began to purr, she had always been the only to truly take care of him as a cub and in many ways felt responsible for him, like a mother in a way.

"Come meditate with me in the garden." She said standing and walking to her favorite spot in the whole of the temple. Tai Lung was not far behind her confused at her actions, wasn't she mad he had failed.

They soon arrived at a particular spot that Naruko fancied, the pond she and Shifu had fought at when she had first arrived. It was special because it was where she had first had a shaky start with the person she now thought of as a brother.

There they sat, the silence of the word and the magistracy of the view spread out before them. Tai Lung took it in and smiled, it was nice sometimes stop and take in the view, something he hadn't done in quite a few years.

"You haven't failed me or shifu Tai." Naruko said breaking the silence after a minute.

He looked over confused at her words.

"But, how could I not. I failed to fulfill my destiny and become the Dragon Warrior." Tai Lung said again, his confusion evident in his voice.

"Tai let me tell you something I have always believed, destiny is a funny and fickle mistress. Rarely is it what you expect it to be, most of the time you find it where you least expect it to come to you." Naruko said simply before placing a paw on his back once again and brought him close.

"Even if you are not the hero of this story, I believe you still play a role in its creation and one day soon you will discover what your true destiny is. Until then I want you to promise me something." She said making him look at her.

"Promise me you will not give into hatred and anger, promise me you will stay the noble and kind warrior that I have watched you grow into." Se said.

He looked at sighed happily, she was right. It would do him no good to give into rage and hatred and go and do something stupid out of it. No, he would prove to her that he was still a noble man and he find his destiny when the time came.

"I promise you mother." He said happily before she let him go.

"Thank you, now go get yourself washed up, I refuse to allow any surrogate child of mine to smell like he just rolled around in a pig pen." Naruko teased making him chuckle and nodded, standing and heading towards the baths.

After he left Naruko sighed and shut her eyes, listening for a moment.

"You know I should be giving you a fox size beating upside the head right about now." She said looking over at shifu as he approached with tea and a chessboard.

"I know, and truthfully I would have it coming. I shouldn't have pushed him so hard to be the dragon warrior and if I had known he would have nearly been lost to anger I would have taken it back." Shifu said sitting and setting the items down.

"Well, the past is in the past and your actions didn't cause anything to bad considering you have me on damage control." Naruko said poking him in the chest.

"And where would I be if I didn't have you to rein me in?" Shifu asked with a chuckle.

"Somewhere in the middle of a deserted road, laying in a ditch, dead." Naruko said making them both laugh, truly they were family even if they shared no blood.

"Now, I believe we have a game to get too." Shifu said gesturing at the board.

"What would be are current score for are games, 60 to 62 in favor of me?" Naruko asked with a bit of a smug expression.

"Don't even get me started on that." Shifu huffed and moved his piece.

For the next hour the two of them played a game of wits as the usually did on day's without training, the silence was comfortable and the atmosphere was peaceful as they continued. Finally however the silence was shattered by a question.

"What was it you wanted to speak to myself and master Oogway about yesterday?" Shifu asked looking up at the fox.

"Well, master Oogway already knows but, I suppose I can tell you." She said making the red panda huff and roll his eyes.

"Lately I have been thinking, despite the fact that we are still in our prime the two of us are starting to get up there in years." Naruko said.

"Hey, I resent that comment." Shifu said smirking.

"Shifu you're turning 50 this year remember, and I'm already 43. It won't be long before the two of us can't really go out and bust bandits every time they show up to try and raid the village, we still have a few years before that day truly comes but I think its time we start thinking about who is going to replace us as the next defender's the village." Naruko said.

"There is Tai Lung isn't there, the two of us have been training him since he was a cub and even if it was for a different reason he could more then handle things." Shifu commented.

"I know but, Tai can only be in so many places at once and I don't like the idea of sending him out into the world without any kind of support. We always had each other to help in fights, Tai should have the same kind of support." Naruko said.

"So what exactly are you thinking for this?" Shifu asked curious as to where she was going with this.

"A team, a team of young martial art's fighters trained by us to one day become the village defenders. I have a few candidates in mind and have already asked master Oogway who has given his consent on the matter. He believes it would be a good idea and that this could be a way for us to properly learn to train student's." Naruko explained to him.

Shifu rubbed his chin as he thought, the idea had much merit to it and even though he enjoyed fighting off bandits and keeping his home safe, he knew his surrogate sister was right. They needed to think about the future and what would happen when they were no longer around and right now this was the best idea.

"You said you have a few people in mind, who?" He asked making her chuckle.

* * *

Tigress sighed as she looked out of her half board up window in her room at the orphanage to see the other children playing, once again the staff would not allow her to play with the other children in fear she would hurt them with her temper and her claws.

She turned away and went back to her bed, sitting and pulling her knees to her chest as she tried not to cry, why? Why did they all have to see her as some kind of monster, she never meant to hurt anyone! All she wanted was someone to take her away and give her a real family.

Her thought's were interrupted when she glanced at her nightstand and saw something that made her smile, going over she picked up a scroll and looked at the crude but, semi nice painting the only person who had ever shown her kindness and tried to help her get control of her anger.

Naruko had visited the orphanage a little over four year's ago, she barely remembered back then seeing how she was only a two year old cub at the time but she could still feel the gentle and loving hand on her head, her kind voice making her feel actually loved. Since then the fox had never failed to return to he orphanage and spend time with her.

She set the scroll down and got out a fresh one, getting some paint and a brush she began to work on a new painting. Naruko had suggested it as a way to help control her temper and relax, she found she took to it like a duck to water and while her skills weren't professional by any means she was still improving.

Before she could start however someone knocked on the iron door that stopped her from getting out, looking over she saw it opened and smiled with joy as Naruko walked in.

"Naruko!" She cheered happily and ran to the foxes embrace, smiling as she was hugged.  
"I was wondering where my little sister was, did those mean worker's decide to do something stupid again." Naruko said, she connected to Tigress on a level that most couldn't, partly because she knew what it felt like to be pushed away by people because she was so different, partly because she had seen what the caretakers didn't. The other children always riled up Tigress to make her mad on purpose then blame her for their mistake.

"Yeah, I tried to tell them it was the other boy but, they didn't listen to me again." She said sadly wishing they would so she didn't have to stay locked up.

"Well, I have some good news for you." Naruko said.

"What?" Tigress asked excited, good news was something she rarely got.

"As of today you no longer have to worry, today you're coming back to the temple with me." Naruko said.

Tigress couldn't believe her ear's, she was leaving, she really was. Without a second thought she knocked her sister over and cried in happiness, Naruko smiled and hugged her back, ready to take her to her real home.

* * *

Mantis huffed as he tried for the millionth time to break the stupid bars on the cage that he was currently locked up in, no such luck as the seals carved into the wood glowed and prevented them from breaking.

"Come on this is ridiculous, grow a back bone and fight me like a real man!" He yelled at the fox who was currently sitting on top of a boulder calmly drinking tea like she had all the time in the world.

"Ahh, but I am not a man. I am a women after all mantis." She said with a slight chuckle in her voice that only made him madder.

"You know what I mean, fight me one on one instead of trapping me in this cage." He said hopping up and down and bouncing off the walls as he tried again to break free.

"And why would I do that?" She asked half curious of his answer.

"Because that is how kung fu fighter's do things, you're the great 'Golden Tailed Fox' the 'Mistress of Seals' Don't you have any honor to fight a guy face to face." Mantis ranted.

"I do indeed have honor young mantis, I also have something that you severely lack and need to gain." Naruko said.

"Oh, and what would that be." He asked cocky thinking she was bluffing.

"Patience, you rush and rush forward trying to get something done as quick as you can, so eager to fight and prove your strength. Yet, you never take the time to sit and wait, think and find the best solution to a problem." Naruko said going back to her tea.

Mantis huffed and turned away from her as he began once again to attempt to break out of the cage, the more time he spent on it the more he become frustrated and soon he was panting from the exertion of repeatedly attacking the bars.

Turning back he saw the fox was still sitting on her boulder, still gazing out onto the country side with a smile on her face. Curious he followed her gaze and saw the setting sun over the mountains, it was an odd calm beauty, something he had never really payed attention to in the past.

He began to think on her words, he had always been a fighter who rushed in head first and many times that had gotten him hurt in some way or another. Was it truly as simple as being patient to help him stop that.

An idea formed in his head and he stood motionless, eyes closed and simple stood their as time passed around him, he didn't move, not even a twitch as day turned to night and then back again.

Finally a full twenty-four hours after he had simply stopped moving he heard the cage open and sprang to attack the fox only to find her catching him and smiling.

"You did well young mantis, it took you less time to learn my lesson then I thought." She said.

"That's why you locked me in a cage, to learn patience?" He asked and she simply nodded.

"Come sit with me, I think we have something to talk about." She said, oddly enough he did.

* * *

Viper huffed out of breath as she stood on top of the gorilla bandit that had attacked her village and broke her father's teeth, she had done it, she had actually done it.

Looking over she saw the form of her father giving her a proud look before going over to converse with the guards, she gave a small laugh of joy as she hopped off the bandit and slithered off to leave her father to his business.

As she wandered she heard a light clap coming not far and turned, outside a sweet shop she visited regularly was a nine tailed fox, one she recognized as Master Naruko of the jade temple.

"That was a very impressive display of skill young viper." Naruko said smiling at her.

Viper didn't know what to say, Naruko was kind of her hero for being able to fight on the same level as most others and being one of the few female master's of kung fu.

"Umm, th-thank master Naruko." She said trying to hide a blush.

Chuckling Naruko turned her head and watched as the guards came and arrested the bandit and Could see grand master viper watching the two of them curiously, no don't wondering what she wanted to talk about with his daughter.

"I can see you have a lot of skill young viper, and I wish to offer you a chance to become stinger in your own way, a chance to make your own legend past your father's legacy." NAruko said surprisingly.

She didn't know what to say, the offer was amazing but, she didn't know if this was something she could do. The courage she had felt when fighting the bandit had left her and now she was unsure.

"Thank you master but, I don't know if this is the kind of thing I could do." Viper said.

Though sad Naruko nodded and smiled at her.

"I understand, it would be a big step and if you're not comfortable that I will not push you into it. However, if you decide to change your mind I will be at the gate of the village tomorrow morning." Naruko said and left her to talk with her father.

That night Viper tossed and turned thinking over the offer the fox master had made her, she had spoken with her father who supported her in the choice she would make yet she still had her doubts for a time. Then she remembered the courage she felt fighting the bandit, she wanted to have that again and to show she could be just as good as her dad.

The next morning Naruko waited till sunrise before sighing and turning to leave when a voice called out to her.

"WAIT!" It yelled, turning back Naruko smiled at the approaching form of the young snake, no words were needed to be said as they turned and left the village, viper ready to start making her own legend.

* * *

Crane sighed lightly as he left the enrollment room, even after getting his confidence back and managing to complete the insane course that had been set up he still was rejected from enrolling because of his skinny frame.

Walking out he planned to simply head back to his janitor closet and get back to work when he heard footsteps behind him.

"You know, I have to say I have been training for many years and never in all that time have I seen such a spectacular performance such as what I just witnessed in there." A voice said.

Turning he was shocked to see the great 'Golden Tailed Fox' of the jade temple behind him giving him a soft smile.

"Despite what those rock headed trainers inside think, I see talent in you crane. A talent that would be wasted letting you stay a janitor for the rest of your life." Naruko said surprising him.

"Wait, y-you think I have talent, even though my body is skinny?" Crane asked confused, all the trainers inside said he would never have the talent to be a run kung of master with his body build yet here was one of the greatest kung fu masters in china, a student of the literal creator of the style saying he had that talent.

Naruko chuckled and came over, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll tell you a little known secret crane, size doesn't matter when it comes to kung fu. What matters is your drive and your perseverance, to have the will to grow stronger and push past what everyone thinks of you." She said before continuing to walk.

"Like I said crane, you have a great talent. If you want to find out whether you have the drive to use that talent then meet me on the docks tomorrow at noon." She said simply and kept walking, disappearing out of the building.

It took a moment for crane's brain to reboot after the words he had just heard, by a master of kung fu no less. Almost on instinct he went back and started cleaning up the gym again while he thought over what she said.

"Crane, are you ok?" Mei Ling said to her friend when she found him.

"Haa, yeah fine just had a very strange encounter." Crane answered shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"With who?" Mei asked curious.

"Oh, just Master Naruko of the jade palace, no one huge." He said casually, Mei felt her jaw hit the floor when he said that.

"Well, what did she saw?" She asked curious and oddly excited.

"She said I have talent and if I want to see if I had the drive of a kung fu master to meet her on the docks tomorrow." He said.

Mei didn't speak for a minute as she thought his words over before she smiled.

"You are going right?" She asked.

Crane didn't answer at first, yet he did know his answer.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am." He said.

The next day crane didn't show up for work.

* * *

Monkey laughed as he lounged lazily on the roof, yet another try at throwing him out of the village and yet another fight he had one. It was so easy to beat the losers and he still felt they deserved it after what they did, and he didn't plan to let them off the hook any time soon.

His thought's were interrupted by a voice behind him.

"My seems you have been busy young troublemaker." A feminine voice said behind him startling him, jumping up he turned to face an unknown fox and glared at her.

"Yeah and what's it to you?" He asked with a snarky look.  
"Nothing much, just that I plan to be the first to defeat you." She said simply and dropped into a fighting stance.

Monkey smirked and did the same, thinking this would be an easy fight as all he had to do was steal her belt like usual. When the fight began to two charged at each other and battled blow for blow, yet no matter how hard he tried monkey couldn't get her belt.

"That's not going to work on me, I don't wear belts." She said shocking him, the fight almost ended immediately after that when she pinned him.

"All right what do you want, want me to leave the village or something." He said slightly depressed at finally being beaten.

"Nothing of the sort's young monkey, I just wished to see something." She said letting him up, monkey became confused as he looked at her.

"And, what did you want to see?" He asked.

"Your hurt, no one looks past your mask and you hide it well but I can see it, you have known pain before monkey and have never been given a chance to learn compassion. I wish to show you that lesson." Naruko said holding out a paw.

Monkey didn't know why, but every fiber of his being was yelling at him to take her paw. Slowly he did and when they connected he saw scenes flash before his eyes of a family, of kind people helping him, of a team. He smiled as she helped him up, knowing this was the start of something big for him.

* * *

It had taken many month's of travel yet now they all stood in front of her, ready to learn and grow as a team.

"You are all here for different reason's but, in time I hope to see you stay together for one reason. I intend to train you into a team, train you to become masters so that one day you can carry on the legacy of kung fu and be protectors of all of china as I am." Naruko said.

They all looked at her, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Tigress. They didn't know it then but, this was the start of their legend. The Legend Of The Furious Five.

"Your training begins…Now." Naruko said.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, it's me tenzo.**  
 **So here is the latest chapter to my newest story, I hope you all enjoyed the mini arcs about how five, I thought it would be cool to show it in a way of Naruko bringing them together and I know they were brief but I still find them important. Also I hope you like the fact that Tai Lung is good in my story.**  
 **Now next chapter we will begin the movie storyline, with a few twist of my own. No spoilers thought.**  
 **Anyway that's all for now, like, review (Especially which is your favorite mini arc.), and all that. PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Vision's of the future.

Talking.

 _Thinking._

 **Beast talking.**

 _ **Beast thinking.**_

 **Jutsu**

"Come on you guy's, you're burning daylight and we aren't leaving this ring until you have at least landed a hit on me." Naruko said dodging another double strike from monkey and avoiding the attack from viper behind her.

Fifteen years, fifteen years since she had recruited the five brave souls she believed had the capacity to become just as great as her and Shifu, and in that time she had not been proven wrong. Every day she watched as they grew stronger and stronger, growing wiser with every spar, every battle and every day spent together.

Since the arrival of the five much had changed in the valley of peace, they had begun to see the young teens as the village defender's while Naruko and Shifu began to take steps back and leave the village in their hand's.

In the time since they had arrived Naruko and Shifu had trained the children into the ground and built them back up. Tigress learned to temper her emotions without closing herself off and make friends with people without having to worry about hurting them, Mantis learned patience and the art of working as a team, Viper had grown out of her father's shadow and carved her own path in life fighting the way she wanted, Crane's confidence had sky rocketed as he learned how to fight in a style that actually fit him, Monkey had learned to let people in and to get along with them better as well.

Currently the five were standing in the sparring ring attempting to do something even after so long they couldn't do, land a hit on Naruko in a five on one spar. Of to the side Shifu and Tai Lung were playing a game of Chinese checkers and observing the fight while Kurama lounged under a large Sakura tree, every so often peaking to see what was happening.

After another ten minute's Naruko could see they were beginning to tire out and called the fight to a halt.

"The three of you did well, you almost had me at times their, but you still have room to grow and to work on." Naruko said as they lined up, Naruko first approached her daughter.

That was another thing that had changed, Naruko had officially adopted tigress as her daughter when she got her out of the orphanage and made sure everything was legal. It had been a choice she had never regretted after seeing her face light up when she told her.

"Tigress you must work on your ferocity, do not be afraid to take the initiative and attack if you can find a weakness." She said before moving to Monkey.

"Monkey, your speed still needs work, you were having a hard time keeping up with the other's." She said, next was Crane.

"Crane, you have wings don't be afraid to use them and height to your advantage in any fight." She said, next Viper.

"Viper your stealth needs work, remember the deadliest serpent strikes from the shadows." She said, she turned to mantis next but was interrupted when she heard someone calling her and Shifu's name.

"Master Shifu, Master Naruko, I have a message for you from master Oogway." The young geese Zieng said running up to them.

The two nodded and Shifu stood, Naruko looked at her student's before nodding to them.

"You're dismissed for the day, go inside and wash up for dinner." She told them before she and shifu ran off to the palace, it wasn't often that they received a message from their teacher.

After they were gone the five let out shaky moans and nearly collapsed on the spot, much to the amusement of Tai Lung.

"Ok was it me or was Naruko extra brutal on us today." Mantis asked trying to finally catch his breath, most of them had been half dead on their feet halfway through the spar.

"I don't know, I know I say mom can be a slave driver when she wants to be but, this was ridiculous." Tigress said laying on her back and trying to get the muscles in her limbs to have feeling again, fifteen years of training and she had never felt this tired.

A chuckle drew their attention as they looked at the large snow leopard.

"She just wants you five to be ready in case something happens, if you haven't noticed the number of attacks that she actually helps you fight off has gone down drastically. She's prepping you for the day it's just the five of you out there." Tai Lung said chuckling at their pain.

"You know you help defend the village to, how come you're not out here getting your tail handed to you." Mantis complained, after he had accepted not being the dragon warrior Tai Lung had mellowed out somewhat, he still helped protect the village but, only if they were in a truly dire emergency.

"Because, unlike you five I can actually hit her. Now come on, you best get cleaned up unless you want to miss dinner." He said helping them up and towards the bathhouse.

* * *

On the other side of the palace Naruko and Shifu raced up the stairs before skidding to a stop to catch their breath, once they did the calmly approached the still shell of their master.

"You wanted to see us Master Oogway." Naruko said bowing in respect.

"Is there a reason you called master?" Shifu asked bowing as well, Naruko smacked him lightly on the back of the head for being rude and impatient

The shell didn't reply at first until Oogway began to untangle himself from his upside down meditation.

"Do I need a reason to see my two oldest friend's and student's" He asked giving them a warm smile, something that after many years they had come to find peace in seeing it.

"I suppose not master, still though from the way Zieng was acting we thought their was some kind of emergency." Shifu said.

"I suppose you could say there is, in a way." Oogway said being as cryptic as ever.

"What is it master?" Naruko asked growing tense, she wanted to know so she could prepare the five.

Oogway did not answer, instead he walked over and began to blow out the many candles that lined the walls. Year's ago he had done the exact same thing when the two meditated to help them learn patience, however in this case Shifu's nerves got the better of him and he put them all out with one gust of chi infused wind.

"You were saying." He said ignoring the glare from Naruko.

"I have had a vision, I grave evil is approaching our valley. An evil that if left unchecked could destroy everything we have worked so hard to protect." Oogway said, his face showed even he was worried.

Immediately visions of battle, death and destruction ran through the mind of the two student's. Shifu was the first to react by telling Zieng alert the guard's to double the number's they had and do everything they could to prepare for an attack without alerting the populous.

Naruko meanwhile steadied her breathing and tried to calm herself down, it would do no good to rush into a situation half baked and end up paying for it later.

"I am afraid the guard's will do little to stop this evil." Oogway said solemnly as he began walking to the sacred pool.

"We can't just do nothing and let whoever this is march into the valley and destroy the all we have worked for to protect and maintain." Shifu exclaimed irritated about how they could be so calm about this.

"Ahh shifu, your mind is like the water within this pool. The more you work it up the harder it is to see the picture, but if you allow the water to settle then the answer will become clear." Oogway said tapping the water with his cane and clearing it revealing the golden dragon above it.

"The Dragon Scroll." Shifu said lowly as all three looked up at it.

"It would make sense, a threat of this monumental size and animosity warrants such a choice to be made." Naruko said.

"But, who could possibly belong to, who could be worthy to unlimited knowledge and power?" Shifu asked them both.

"I don't know." Oogway answered with a bewildered look, actually making Naruko face palm.

"If you did then this would be far to easy, however destiny always has a habit of screw with you when you don't need it to."Naruko said shaking her head.

"I believe you are right my dear student." Oogway said walking away and thinking.

"Tomorrow we shall host a tournament, your student's will do battle to see which of them has earned the right to wield the scroll." Oogway finally said, the two nodded since it was the most sensible plan.

With everything settled the two took their leave, however before they could walk out the door Oogway called out to Naruko.

"You should know Naruko, in my vision I saw shadows of your past returning to face you. Some will come as friends, others as foes. I do not know if they play a role in the event's of the evil to come but, be ready for when they do." Oogway warned leaving an icy feeling in Naruko's stomach.

* * *

That night the five, Tai Lung, Shifu and Naruko sat and talked in the dinning room while Naruko worked on dinner for them.

"So we have no idea what this threat is or how to prepare of it, the only hope we really have is this tournament tomorrow to see which of the five are the Dragon Warrior?" Tai Lung said not liking that outlook of thing's

"Unfortunately yes however, have faith in them Tai. They have been working hard and I believe master Oogway is right, this tournament will reveal who the dragon warrior is, I can feel it." Naruko said placing the dishes in front of them.

"Any kind of advice you can offer us Master NAruko?" Viper asked looking at the fox.

"Fight your hardest and don't give an inch, each one of you is strong in their own right and I know you will do amazing." She said to them before starting to eat, the group copied her and the room lulled into silence.

After dinner was done and the room was clean everyone headed off to bed to rest up for the event's of the next day.

Naruko sat down on her bed and sighed.

"Today just did not go the way we figured it would, did it." Naruko asked Kurama who was sleeping against a wall.

"Look on the bright side, at least you know what's coming and you can prepare them for it. That's more then you ever got back when you were learning." Kurama pointed out thinking of all the unexpected surprises Naruko had to fend off when she had been growing up.

"I suppose you're right, still though I can't believe someone from the past is actually going to show up. You don't think it could be the leaf village after all this time do you?" Naruko asked the Biju.

"I can't say, however if they do come remember that you are not alone and you sure as hell aren't the same knuckle headed little girl you use to be." Kurama reminded her making her chuckle.

"The council would probably have an aneurysm if they saw what I have become today." She said making the two of them laugh at the thought, however soon the laughed drifted off as they relaxed. After a few minute's Kurama's tail twitched as he looked at the door.

"Head's up Naruko, looks like you have a stressed out cub." Kurama said just as the door opened and Tigress peaked in.

"Can't sleep?" Naruko asked her sitting up, she nodded and came in quickly before shutting the door.

"Was it the nightmare's again?" Naruko asked getting another nod, even after ten year's Tigress was still plagued by old memories of her time at the orphanage, even today at the age of 21 she still found herself having them and going to her mother for help.

Naruko wordlessly patted the bed next to her and Tigress came over and sat down, Naruko smiled and hugged her cub as she rubbed her ear's.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of sweetie, your mother is always going to be here for you." Naruko said smiling, eventually she heard the soft purr coming from her and smiled as she laid back and fell asleep still holding her cub. No matter old she got, she would always be her cub.

* * *

The next morning before the gong had rung Naruko was up and out taking an early walk around the village to make sure everything was in order, the villager's who were up stopped and bowed to her or chatted with her for a few minute's. It was something she tended to do as often as possible.

Eventually she wound up in one of her favorite place's around the whole village, a little noodle shop run by a goose and his adopted panda of a son.

"Good morning Mr. Ping."Naruko said walking up to the counter and saw the goose was already hard at work prepping for the day.

"Ahh, Naruko good to see you. Just stopping in for a chat or should I make your usual." Mr. Ping said smiling at the fox, she was a regular and showed him how to make his second most popular dish.

"You know I think I will have a bowl this morning." Naruko said licking her lips at the thought.

"All right, one bowl of Miso ramen coming up." Mr. ping said getting to work, that's right Naruko still had her ramen obsession and taught the best noodle chef in the valley how to make the stuff.

"So, is Po up yet?" She asked taking a seat while she waited for her food.

"Not quite yet but, you know how he is, he won't get up till the crack of noon unless you drag them out." Ping said chuckling before finishing the order and brought her the bowl.

"Want me to go and wake him up for you, i'm pretty sure some of my methods could do the trick." Naruko asked smirking mischievously.

"And risk flooding my store like the last time you did, I think i'll pass." Ping said with a blank look, Naruko chuckled sheepishly remembering that.

After that the two made mild chit chat while Naruko worked on her ramen at a slower pace then she had when she was younger and Mr. Ping finished up preparing his ingredients for when customer's finally came in.

By the time Naruko had finished up her meal the store was starting to get packed with customer's so she took her leave, she had to prepare for the tournament after all.

When she arrived back at the palace she found the place in full swing for setting thing's up, inspecting the odd firework or two here and there as she made her way up to the training barracks to find her students all eating like it was their last meal.

"Oh good god, you five act like we are about to send you to your death's for goodness sake. Relax and loosen up, all it is, is just a normal tournament to test you not some life or death contest where the loser is killed." She assured them making them loosen up a bit.

"Sorry, were just a bit nervous since even though it's just a tournament, well you said it yourself this will show who the dragon warrior is and whoever that is hold's the fate of the village in their hand." Monkey said not really helping the situation.

"Then don't think about it like that, think about it as just a way to test your skills and see how far you have come without fighting each other. Don't focus on what comes after this, focus on the here and now." She told them making them ll relax, she was right and they were being stupid.

* * *

After breakfast was finished Naruko had them meditate on the roof of the jade palace and just talk and relax until they heard Shifu and her announce them, then they were free to appear and take thing's seriously.

"Did you have a talk with them, they seem less tense." Shifu asked, he may have been a better trainer for the five but, Naruko always connected to them on a deeper level something he had only achieved with Tai Lung since he was the one who raised him most.

"I did, I told them to worry about this and not about the fight ahead. No sense getting them distracted from what they have to do now by worrying about the future." Naruko said.

She and Shifu stood on the raised platform as they watched the servant's of the palace rush around and finish preparing for people to arrive, once everything was set the door's open and the valley poured in to see the revealing of the Dragon warrior.

"Truly a sight I did not think I would ever live to see." Oogway said smiling as he watched the peaceful citizen's enjoy the small festival they had put on before the tournament.

"Something I doubted any of us would see in our life times, though in a way I am glad we finally get to see who has the right stuff to take on the job." Naruko said smiling, this was something she had always hoped to see and was glad it was heard student's who would get to try for the honor.

After the courtyard was full Zieng walked out to the middle of the arena.

"Let the tournament, begin." He called and rang a gong making the crowd cheer, the door's begun to close to avoid any damage escaping out of the courtyard however before they did Naruko swore she saw a red and white shape running for them.

"Citizen's of the Valley of Peace, May I present to you the most feared fighter's in all the land, prized student's of Master Naruko Uzumaki 'The Golden Tailed Vixen' herself. Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper. The Furious Five." Shifu declared with a hit of pride in his voice as the five descended from the roof to make their own entrance.

Naruko mentally smirked as she felt proud of her student's for learning the delicate and powerful art of action poses without her assistance.

The tournament that followed was nothing more then a masterful work showing just how far each of her student's had come in their lesson's and on their own.

Each displayed their own unique style of fighting and did so with the grace and skill of master's, Naruko had no doubts in her mind that they had truly become what she had set out to make them, legends and masters of their own fates, people who the world would remember as heroes who came from the most basic of beginnings.

Finally After four fight's the crowd was going wild, it was now time for tigress to step up to the ring, however before she could begin Naruko saw a tree moving behind her before it flung PO INTO THE AIR!

Master Oogway suddenly tensed and closed his eyes drawing everyone's attention.

"Dragon Warrior." He said and stood, the five quickly lined up and waited as master Oogway walked down the ledge feeling out the air as he kept his eyes close, being guided by an unseen force to the one he knew was the dragon warrior.

Naruko watched and bit her lip gently, something felt off to her, like everything was supposed to be going right and as it should but someone was about to come along and completely kick the fates right in the teeth and mess everything up.

Just before Oogway arrived at the line of the five Naruko's prediction came true, from behind the wall a loud smacking sound could be heard before a pillar of color shot straight up into the air higher and higher.

When it reached the maximum height it could, it detonated into a bright and colorful maelstrom of explosions that drew everyone's attention, Naruko quickly jumped to her feet and tried to make out exactly what it was.

Then it ended and she could see the sight of something large plummeting down back to earth, following its path she gasped when she saw where it would land.

To late to stop it she watched as the large mass slammed down and created a small dust cloud, taking only moments to settle down she along with everyone else in the arena saw one thing.

They saw Master Oogway, the creator of Kung Fu, and wises man alive, pointing to the slowly coming to form of a large black and white panda.

 _'Oh damn.'_ Naruko thought.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, it's me Tenzo.**  
 **Well, here it is the latest for Vixen, I hope you all found this chapter interesting to read.**  
 **So I want to stress one thing, the characters are different in some ways thank's to Naruko being in their lives, Shifu is less grumpy, Tigress is more open with her emotions, Tai Lung is GOOD. I don't plan to follow the movie down to the letter I want to add and change a few thing's.**  
 **Also that little moment with Naruko and Tigress in Naruko's bedroom is mother/daughter only, Naruko's a little old for smut in this book.**  
 **Anyway that's all for now, like, review, and all that. PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: No such thing as level zero.

Talking.

 _Thinking._

 **Beast talking.**

 _ **Beast thinking.**_

 **Jutsu**

' _Ok Naruko calm down, calm down this is not the end of the world. Yes Po was the one who Oogway decided to bestow the title of dragon warrior to, yes he has no formal training and you are going to have to start from the ground up with him, and yes Shifu and the other's currently look ready to tear the panda limb from limb for this, but you can handle this right?'_ Naruko thought rubbing her temples.

It had been ten minutes since the tournament had ended, Po had been declared the dragon warrior and hauled off by a palanquin and was currently heading up to the sacred hall of heroes to retrieve the scroll from its place assuming Shifu even allowed for him to take it down, meanwhile her students had headed back to the barracks to rest and recover and probably work off some steam in Tigress's case.

"I do not think I have seen you this agitated since the time slavers attempted to raid the village for new wares my young student." Oogway said walking over to the stilled fox as she tried to sort her mind out.

"I put most of them in the prison infirmary for months before they could even be assigned cells." Naruko said remembering before changing the subject." Master are you sure that young Po is truly the one destined for this, he has no former history with the temple or Kung Fu in general unless he has been hiding some grand hidden talent for all these years?" She asked.

"I am not truly sure of anything, I believe you once said that destiny and fate are fickle mistress's, perhaps this is simply them showing this side. I do however know that in the end everything will work out as it should and this village will once again be at peace." Oogway said in his usual cryptic speech that she had grown use to over the years.

"All right master, for now ill trust your judgement and Shifu and I will train the panda, knowing him he won't like it but that old red panda doesn't like a lot of things nowadays. However, if for any reason this village falls into danger and he is not ready then I don't care if the dragon warrior is the answer to everything or not, myself and my students will take up the job we have always had." Naruko said to her master, it was the only thing that could make her feel safe in this growing time.

"I understand, however I myself must ask you to not hold back and set this young panda up to fail, treat him as you would any of your students." Oogway told her.

"It's not me you have to worry about when it comes to pushing him away." Naruko muttered and turned, beginning a jo up the stairs leading to the hall of heroes so she could have a chat with the panda.

* * *

When she arrived she stopped at the door and listened picking up the sounds of talking, she then gave a sigh as she knew who was the one talking and what they were saying.

"You are not the dragon warrior, you were never supposed to be the dragon warrior and so long as I can help it you will never be the dragon warrior." The unmistakable sound of Shifu's voice filtered out of the door before a low thump was heard and the sound of small footsteps leaving.

Pushing the door open she sighed and saw Po struggling to push himself off the ground, walking over silently he held out a hand startling him when he saw her.

"Oh um sorry master." He said acting nervous as he accepted her hand and she hauled him up with a good deal of strength.

"Po I have been coming to your dad's shop since you were a small cub and have watched you grown for many years, I think we are a little more on a first name basis." She joked getting him to relax a bit.

"Sorry, this is just all way new to me and a lot to talk in, plus I don't know if you heard but, I think master Shifu doesn't exactly like me." Po admitted sheepishly.

"Don't take too much of what he said to heart, he can be a bit grumpy when it comes to things not going his way." She said walking over to a display, on it was a pair of twin fans with blades on the tips acting like fangs and sown into the fabric were seals of all sorts, these were her weapons.

"And what about you, do you think I have what It takes to be the dragon warrior?" He asked not looking at her as he glanced back to the broken urn he had smashed when Shifu found him, he still felt bad about that.

Naruko did not answer at first, instead she picked up her fans and snapped them closed in her hands.

"Did you know that before I came to the temple I was considered the dead last at my home, I studied martial arts there and the others of my class and village thought I was a joke. When I arrived here and taken under master Oogway's tutelage I made these fans myself and swore one day I would master them, I practiced year after year, rain or shine, spring or snow, until finally they were like a part of me." She told him moving like a dancer through a complex kata of the fan.

"So, do I think you have the **potential** to be the dragon warrior, yes I do just as I do all my other students. But if you have the **drive** to push yourself past your limits and reach that goal, well that remains to be seen." She said smiling at him and replacing the fan on their mounts. Po could only stare slack jaw as slash marks appeared on all the pillars around them when they were set back in place.

"Come along Po, we have a lot of work to get to and an unknown amount of time to get it done so we will be working as fast as we can with what we have." She said, he stumbled after her determined to show he did indeed have the drive to do this.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the training barracks where the other members of the five and Tai Lung were hard at work training again, Shifu was off to one side observing them when he saw Naruko and Po walk in. With a huff he got up and walked over to them before standing by Naruko's side and chuckling mentally at the look of terror on the panda's face.

"Well then, let us begin" Shifu said.

"Wow, wow, wow wait, like right now." Po said pulling his eyes away just as a jet of fire flared in his vision.

"Yes right now Po, as I said we do not have a lot of time to get you trained and ready for your duties, this means we have to begin working as quickly as possible. Now understand only when you can do this entire course perfectly will we begin to think about handing you the scroll. Now what level to start you on?" Naruko clarified as she and Shifu led him around the side.

"Well no offence master Naruko or anything, I'm not a master and all that…actually I have never done a day's worth of Kung Fu in my life and seeing how that is like the top of the latter is there like a level zero?" Po asked as they walked by a blow up dummy he thought he could use…until Naruko had him face her.

"Po, two things, first there is no such thing as level zero, everyone has a degree of power and skill in them and all it takes to hone it is a place to start. Second we will not be starting with normal Kung Fu, instead we are going to be starting you on a specific Taijutsu style that works for you." Naruko told him before turning to a large shelf of scrolls, these were everything she had gotten the night she left Konoha from her parent's library and some Kurama had helped her write from his memories.

"Taijutsu, I don't think I have ever heard of something like that's. how is it connected to Kung Fu?" Po asked confused and slightly intrigued.

"Kung Fu itself is a specific form of martial arts or hand to hand combat, covering its own style. Taijutsu is the same with a different style, there are hundreds of forms of hand to hand combats styles as it is just different was different people fight. Most people can start from Kung Fu and break out from there however in your case we need something different to get your body ready to learn the art of Kung Fu, so instead we are going to be using these scrolls to find you a Taijutsu style to help condition your body and give you a place to begin at before we work on others." Naruko explained.

"So first you're going to teach me how to fight, then you are going to teach me how to be the dragon warrior." Po said, Naruko nodded.

"Yes, that would be correct, now help me search and see if you can find something that looks like it would work for you." Naruko said, Po nodded and began searching through the scrolls for something that looked right for him. By now the others had stopped and walked over, they all remembered themselves this part when they first received a Taijutsu style from Naruko.

"Hey, what about these two, think they could work for me?" Po asked handing two scrolls to Naruko to look over.

"Hmm, Bear style and Iron warrior style, both rely fundamentally on getting into a slug match with your opponent, absorbing the damage and pushing through it to blow away your opponent with devastating hits." Naruko commented as she observed the scrolls and the kata's.

"He has more than enough of a build to be able to take anything he is hit with then deal it back twice as hard, put some muscles on him and we have a potential living wall of power on our hands." Shifu commented, despite thinking otherwise even Shifu had to admit if the panda could learn either of these two styles he could potentially have what it took to be the dragon warrior.

"Hmm you're right, all right Po given the movements and requirements for each of these I think the best we should choose for you would be the iron warrior style while incorporating some elements of bear into it." Naruko said making the panda happily dance in place.

"So where do we start, breaking rocks, chopping bamboo to pieces." Po asked punching the air to lost in his own daydream.

"Hold it their big guy, your body while normal for a panda doesn't even come close to the kind of physical requirements and expectations needed to use this style effectively." Tai lung said peaking at the scroll from over the shoulder.

"You saying I'm fat?" Po asked a bit hurt about that comment.

"Well you're not exactly rolling in muscle either panda." Tigress snipped at him.

"Tai and Tigress are right Po, for now myself and the five are going to be helping you with body conditioning and strength exercise, also working on what you eat and losing some weight. You do this right and it shouldn't take that long for you to get where we need you to be." Naruko told him making him seem downtrodden for a moment before perking up again.

"All right then bring it on, ill get myself in shape in no time, besides its just weight training and conditioning, how hard could it be." Po said.

* * *

"YOU…ARE…A…SADISTIC…AND…EVIL…FOX." Po yelled as in between gasps of air as he hiked through the mountain trails of the temple, on his back Naruko calmly stayed still and sipped a cup of tea.

"Oh stop whining Po, compared to what I had to do to get where I am now this is nothing. Besides the last three miles have been nothing but flat land, the last two back to the temple are all up hill and I don't want to be back late so pick up the pace." She told him making him moan in agony as he went faster.

"You know I wonder if she is being a little vindictive for what happened today and him messing up your chance to be the dragon warrior." Monkey said, he and the others were behind the two to make sure Po didn't keel over and die on the trail and if he did to get his body back to the temple.

"Well you know mother, never passes up a chance to get some revenge when something pisses her off. At least all she is doing to him is making him do hard physical exercise, remember what she did to us the one time we decided to sneak out and attend that festival and came home drunk." Tigress said making her and the others shiver, it was one memory they wore they would never let themselves relive.

"I swear I can still not look at bananas the same way." Monkey said repressing the memory once again.

"Either way we know one thing for sure, whether he wants to be or not when this training ends that panda will be the dragon warrior." Tigress said moving the subject forward.

"You know you don't sound as upset as you should be about this whole thing, I thought you would be hating the pandas guts and threatening him to leave right now." Mantis said.

That would have been true, in the past Tigress probably would have let her temper get the better of her and cause her to snap and lash out of the panda. However, years of living at the temple and with her mother had helped her tame her anger and quell her temper down more manageable levels.

"Maybe I should be angry but, seeing what he is going through I think I would pass." She joked listening as Po let out another wail.

They finally arrived back at the courtyard and Naruko stepped off of Po's back, The panda collapsed finally allowing himself to breath after the hellish past few hours, everything from intense weight lifting to scaling up the side of a cliff had been and would be his training routine.

"You…are a demon…and a half with this…how can I even survive this?" He asked once he semi recovered.

"By keep pushing forward and letting every day's worth of lessons improve you, now come on it's time for dinner and I could use a hand in the kitchen." She told him helping him to his feet.

Once all the occupants of the temple had cleaned up for the day they joined in the dining room where Naruko and Po worked in sync on cooking a meal, after so long the two had learned to work together just as she had with Mr. Ping many years ago.

"So Po, you and Naruko sure work together well, you to seem to just know the way you each move. What's up with that?" Mantis asked after a bit, the others were wondering the same thing.

"Oh um, when I was younger I always kind of struggled with cooking since I was uncoordinated in the kitchen at first, Miss. Naruko had been coming to the shop regularly for some time by then and helped out in the kitchen on busy nights, one day she asked if I wanted a hand. After that she started teaching me how to cook properly and we just fell in sync after a while, funny enough she taught me how to make ramen before she did dad." Po explained, a groan was suddenly heard and everyone looked at Shifu.

"I thought you had given up on that idiotic dish for good and I would never hear about it again." Shifu said, the red panda had an intense dislike for ramen and it was a source of many fights in their youth.

"Shifu if I've told you once I have told you a thousand times, if you keep disrespecting my ramen I will kill you with chopstick." She said glaring at said panda as she passed out the food.

"I will stop disrespecting it when you stop bringing it up." Shifu said glaring back, thus beginning another of their infamous food wars.

"Is that normal?" Po asked leaning over to monkey as he watched the two masters look ready to cut each other to pieces the longer the discussion went on.

"Oh yeah, we try not to bring up food of any kind when those two are around. We actually start a betting pool about when the next argument and possible fight would break out, over what, and how the fight would end." Monkey told him looking at his friends smugly since he just one.

After ten minutes the arguing died off and the group ate in silence, there was a tenseness around Naruko and Shifu but other than that the rest of dinner went off without a hitch.

* * *

Naruko groaned as her back hit her bed with a thump and she laid there looking up at the ceiling.

"I think this counts as one of the most stressful days I have had since we actually left Konoha and first arrived here." Naruko commented as she looked over at Kurama, the former tailed beast had not been present at the events as he rarely went out into the public eye to keep people from freaking out over his size.

" **This panda is certainly going to make far more interesting than it was around here that is for sure."** Kurama said.

"No kidding, and my six sense is telling me things are only just beginning to get crazy and more things are on the horizon." Naruko said, finally she shifted out of her clothes and into her nightwear before blowing out the candle and plunging her room into darkness, fully unaware of just how right she was.

* * *

Miles away from the sleeping temple, the valley of peace, and the worries of Naruko a bright light suddenly flared up in a bubble in the middle of a remote stretch of land. When it faded four figures had materialized in the middle of a ring of seals carved into the ground, each far different than any who could be seen in this world.

"What in the world, where they hell are we I thought this thing was supposed to take us to Naruko." A female panda with Chinese looking clothing and a large scroll on her back.

"Troublesome, Master Jirayia told us it would take us to the same place she was, not that it would put us right next to her." Said a lazy looking sloth wearing a black body suit and green vest, his long hair tied up in a ponytail resembling that of a pineapple stem.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT HAPPEN TO OUR BODIES." A pink monkey in medic clothes screeched causing the others to wince and cover their ears.

"Shut up Sakura, Shikamaru find out where the hell we are and find me the dobe." A black wolf wearing a purple shirt with a fan on the back and pants said.

"You aren't leading this mission Sasuke, you don't have the right to give me orders." Shikamaru told him glaring at the arrogant wolfs back.

"I don't care, I want to find that girl and kick her ass until she gives me back my eyes, then ill use them on her and force her to give me that power she has before hauling her back to be executed." Sasuke growled not liking that someone talked back to him.

Tenten sighed watching Sakura fawn over her dream boy, ever since Naruko had vanished from the village things had gone downhill fast with the whole place kissing the last uchiha's ass. She and Shikamaru were one of the few left who still missed and cared for Naruko and had no intentions of bringing her back to that place.

"Come on, let's see if we can find a town and get some information about where we are, and maybe see if anyone has seen her." Shikamaru said finally, the four trio began walking down the path of the road to find the nearest settlement, quite unaware of the hell they had just unknowingly walked into.

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen, I'm back again.**

 **For those who don't read team outcast this is me saying I am very sorry for the long hiatus and I plan to begin once again updating my stories.**

 **So, what did we all think, quite a different tale from the movie ha, hope you all enjoyed my explanation of the difference between Kung Fu and Taijutsu, thought it would be cool to have them separate.**

 **So, we now have duck ass, the banshee, Shikamaru and Tenten all in china, what's going to happen next only time could tell. And for those of you wondering, I chose Tenten's form for more than just the looks.**

 **Anyway that's all for now, like, review, and all that. PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: return of old enemies and a few friends.

Talking.

 _Thinking._

 **Beast talking.**

 _ **Beast thinking.**_

 **Jutsu**

Over the next few days if any random civilian walked onto the grounds and saw what had been happening behind the closed doors there was a high chance they would have classified the whole situation before them as nothing but sheer and utter weirdness.

As promised Naruko had begun her mission and was putting Po through the ringer on a nearly daily basis, harsh and downright crazy exercise routines were given to the panda by both Naruko and Shifu in order to get his body to where they needed it to be and condition him to use his new Taijutsu style affectively, outside of just body conditioning he endured daily spars with the various members of the furious five which in his mind were their own brand of hellnone of them held back and pushed him to his breaking point.

Currently it was morning Naruko once again found herself enjoying the peace of the rising sun, the cool morning air, and the feeling of her and Kurama being pushed up and down slowly by the panda under them who stood on his hands in a series of near suicidal hand stand pushups.

"WHY IS IT SO MESSED UP I CAN SAY THIS TRAINING IS ACTUALLY WORKING?!" He yelled, indeed after barely four days he already found himself struggling less and able to complete his exercises without collapsing, he also began to feel a large increase in his overall strength and balance as well as his stamina.

"People don't often realize just how adaptable a body is, especially one that can use Chi, though I have not taught you how to actively attack with it your body is already beginning how to passively circulate the energy through it meaning your muscles heal at a faster rate and your overall health adjusts quicker when put under harsh conditions." Naruko said taking a drag from her pipe. It was a habit she had picked up to honor her surrogate grandfather and served a second purpose as well.

"Hey speaking of that, am I gonna be able to earn a Chi activator?" Po asked continuing his set, that was a critical thing that Naruko had discovered in her study of her new home, while there was no chakra and she could no longer preform jutsu as she once did, she discovered that if a person used elemental activator, something like a pipe, fan, hammer, or anything that resonated with an element she could carve seals into it and use it to kick start a jutsu like attack, for her it was her fans and pipe, Tigress had a set of brass knuckles for earth attacks, crane had special cloth he placed on his wings, viper a metallic rod to conduct lightning, and so on.

"We shall see in due time young panda, for now focus on what you are doing and not one what lies ahead on this road." She told him making him groan and continue.

" **Hmm, it amazes me how much young Po reminds me of you from all those years ago, despite not having your energy or stamina he does have your never give up drive when it comes to bettering himself."** Kurama commented out of the blue, it was rare to hear the fox demon praise anyone so Po felt kind of good about that.

" **He also reminds me of you In the fact that both of your eating habits were deplorable nightmares before you started training seriously."** Kurama said making both gain small storm clouds of depression in return.

"Wow look at that, panda still isn't dead even if Naruko is using full sadist mode on him," Mantis commented as he and the others walked up and began their morning exercises.

"It is nothing I haven't put any of you through when you first started learning your Taijutsu style, and I do not have a sadist side." She told them making them all sweat drop.

' _Yeah, and Kurama's is a vegetarian who enjoys cuddling with others.'_ They all thought, he shot them all death glares as if knowing what they were thinking prompting to have them return to their exercises.

After another twenty or so pushups both foxes hopped off the panda's legs and allowed him to get back onto his feet and rest.

"Very good Po, your conditioning is coming along well and I imagine in a few weeks you will be able to start the first set of Kata's for the iron warrior style, for now though it is time we move onto a new set of exercises." She said making groan but follow him anyway as she led him out to the gardens.

Soon they reached Naruko's favorite spot and Po was a bit surprised at what was waiting for them, a game board was set up so they could play Shogi as well as two cups of tea still warm despite the cold air around them.

"A game of Shogi, how does that help me?" He asked confused but, still sat down when Naruko prompted him and took her own seat as well.

"In the many years I have come to enjoy here I dedicated myself to trying to understand the mind and spirit more, my knowledge of seals and my prowess with harnessing Chi and using it in battle are simply one such examples I tend to draw on the most when I am asked what I mean by that." She started making Po more confused.

"In the time I have used to study these two things I have learned a few things, the first of which is this, the mind and the body are linked and one cannot grow without the other, if one wishes to better themselves as a person then they must do what they can to not only improve their strength but must grow in knowledge as well." She stated and he nodded, seeming to understand this.

"The next I learned was this, the greatest weapon of a warrior is their intelligence, their ability to see a battle and picture every outcome in their mind before it has even begun, to see the world in a different and unexpected view from the others around you." She said and suddenly it dawned on Po.

"And that is why we are playing Shogi, so my mind can grow and improve just as much as my body can, that way when I actually do have to go out and fight I will be more prepared and wont just have to rely on brute strength to win." He said making her chuckle.

"Your smarter than people give you credit for, the only other person who has managed to puzzle out what I have been saying without me holding their hand was Master Oogway, I must admit I am impressed." She said before once again setting her pipe in her mouth and made the first move on the board.

"Now then, shall we put that cunning mind to the test?" She asked, and thus began their game of wits.

* * *

Meanwhile away from the bizarre form of training, down at the entrance gate of the village stood the four Konoha shinobi looking up at the impressive gate and town.

"You sure this is the place Shika?" Tenten asked, the past three days had been rough but, once they adjusted to their new bodies they didn't have much trouble regaining their lost skills, the problems had started when they had begun to hunt for information.

The first of which was of course Sasuke, not only did his demanding and hot tempered nature make it impossible for them to approach any civilian to ask them a question, also it was clear that wolves were not the most liked species in this world since they constantly got the evil eye from town guards. Now normally this would not have bothered them but, they had discovered soon after they had arrived that none of them could use chakra and that meant no Justus, the only one at this point who could still fight at full strength had been Tenten since her seals in her weapon scroll still worked.

It took them roughly a day before they could even get some answers out of people but, finally they had talked to an old pig without Sasuke or Sakura around who filled them in on a few questions.

"Yeah, if what that old guy said was true then this is the valley of peace, Naruko should up there in that temple though don't ask me how for the life of us we are going to convince her to come back or beat her in a head to head fight." Shikamaru admitted, it had been mind boggling to hear the various stories and titles the once dead last had earned in the time she had been here.

"Doesn't matter how strong she thinks she's got, I'm an Uchiha and we can only be beaten by another Uchiha." Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk causing Sakura to squeal about how cool he was and for Shikamaru and Tenten to roll their eyes.

The group of four strolled into town afterwards not wanting to waste any more time than they had to, they paid no one any mind as they walked but Tenten couldn't help but feel at peace in the village, like how things had been back in Konoha before the civilians all but took over and the entire economy had begun to struggle.

Soon they reached the base of the stairs and started climbing, at first it seemed easy given all the muscle training they had but, as they grew higher and higher all of them began to feel the effects of the walk, soon they were panting and sweating as they pushed on. Finally, they reached the landing and took a moment to breath properly and regain the stamina they had lost due to the insane death climb that had to endure.

"Kami, how could anyone actually make it up those things without extensive muscle training, even lee would be sweating right now and he does stuff like that for fun?" Tenten asked no one, once they recovered they walked to the door that barred them, Sasuke moved to kick it down but, Shikamaru stuck a hand out making the last Uchiha glare at the sloth who met it with a bored look.

"If Naruko really is here and if she is everything we have heard about her then don't you think she would have reinforced the door with seals so that no one could break it." Shikamaru pointed out, Sasuke grunted but relented anyways letting the lazy sloth go forward and knock on the door.

The knock seemed to reverberate across the whole ground as if to let whoever was inside no matter where in the large palace they were, it only took a few minutes before the sound of wood grating against wood was heard and the door swung open a little to reveal a goose who looked them over for a moment.

"I am afraid this is private property, what is it you wish?" The goose asked, Shikamaru answered before Sasuke could start making demands and get them shut out before they had a chance.

"Were sorry to bother you, the four of us are from a distant village seeking an old comrade of ours and we received word that she may be here?" Shikamaru said hoping the goose would believe him, however to his surprised the goose nodded.

"Aww, yes you must be the guest that Master Naruko said would be arriving today, forgive me for my transgression, please come in, she will be in the garden with her students." The goose said opening the door for them allowing in and having him follow her.

' _I'm not sure if I should be relieved that we actually got into this place with ease or nervous in the fact that Naruko knew we would be coming ahead of time and prepared for us. This has every warning for a trap in the book yet we can't do anything but walk right into the thing without making ourselves look suspicious or should could activate it and take us out know before we can even talk."_ Shikamaru thought, he and Tenten still had their own agenda here and they didn't want any reason to not talk to Naruto.

They soon came into a magnificent garden with hundreds of flowers scattered around the grounds to show the vibrant and exotic colors, however their attention was drawn to the large reflecting pool where they could see a golden fox with nine tails flowing and twitching lazily behind her and a large black and white panda bear deep in thought at what he could see was a game of Shogi.

"DOBE." Sasuke yelled the moment he saw her and stopped over to her, bypassing the goose who did nothing to stop the furious wolf, Naruko glanced up from the board and saw the group of four. She sighed and stood up and popped her back calmly.

"We'll have to pause our game for the moment, I plan to make short work of this then we may resume where we left off." She told the panda who nodded and turned, this was a golden opportunity for him to see how his master fought.

Turning back to face the murderous Uchiha she lazily caught a fist he threw at her face before twisting it behind his back and kicking his back knees to force him to the ground.

"It's been such a long time since we saw each other Sasuke and yet the first thing you decide to do is try and punch me, I must say I am hurt, didn't you enjoy the little present I left you before I skipped town." She said with a foxy smirk plastered on her face.

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW DOBE AND GIVE ME MY EYES BACK AND YOUR POWER!" He yelled struggling with no luck to break free of the iron clad hold the elder fox had on him.

"Hmm how about no, you and your ridiculous clan of thieves as well as the leaf got what they deserved when they chose to do what they did and now here is the price, your clan ends with you and the leaf loses a founding clan." She said making him roar in anger, he refused to be bested by Naruko yet nothing he did was working.

"SASUKE, LET HIM GO YOU DAMN DEMON BITCH." Sakura yelled running at her and try to use her strength on her, she didn't even make it two feet before there was a clang of metal and a brass knuckle bounced off the pink monkey's head and sent her blissfully into dream land.

"You need any help with that one mother or do you place to toy with him?" Tigress asked, she had come to the gardens looking for Naruko regarding some mother daughter time and when she had found this situation she just reacted accordingly.

"No, I think ill wrap this up quickly. Would you be a dear though and watch those two for me so they don't try anything?" She asked pointing with a tail to the sloth and panda who were only watching their teammates with looks of disgust and shame for being that weak.

"LET ME GO, I'M AN UCHIHA YOU HERE ME, I DEMAND RESPECT AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME!" Sasuke screamed into a precise jab to the neck cut off his ability to speak.

"Shush you, I am in no mood to deal with your whining right now so I will not have any of it. Now then be a good boy and take a nap, we will sort this out later." She said calmly, hitting upside the head and sending him to join Sakura in sleep.

"Now then, would the two of you like to press your already fleeting luck and attack me in some way or shall we just make this easy on everyone and you tell me what it is you want to tell me." She said surprising them, however after what they heard they shouldn't have been so much.

"We just came to talk Naruko, unlike these two we have no interest in bringing you back to that hell hole. Though I imagine if we did it would not end well for them." Shikamaru said with a faint chuckle.

"Well then, may I ask what it is that you are doing here?" She said with a raised eyebrow and taking a seat, the two came over and sat across from her while Tigress walked back to where she was originally sitting so she and Po could play Shogi while they spoke.

After they were all comfortable the duo told their tale, after she had escaped from the prison the entire village had been in an uproar to try and reclaim her, only further increasing when they discovered the seal on Sasuke preventing him from using his Sharingan and producing more heirs for his clan.

Not long afterwards the village had been forced into an economic crisis after many villages they were allied with cut ties with them and removed any funding from them, the village had tried to regain their allies but it was discovered it was mainly due to their treatment of Naruko hat they abandoned them.

Life began to spiral downwards from their as the shinobi and Hokage began to have less and less power in the village as more civilians were brought in to solve the economic crisis and get things stable again, however by the time things were the civilians ran nearly the whole village outside the clans and Tsunade was nothing more than a figure head to keep up appearances, the council continued to kiss Sasuke's feet as if he was a god and give him everything he demanded further increasing his ego.

Naruko's secret as a Jinchurriki had also been fully revealed and soon the whole village had cried out for her head but with her whereabouts unknown nothing could be done. Finally, three years after she escaped the seal she had used to do it had been solved and modified and with orders from the council Jirayia made a replica and sent them through to retrieve her and force her back to the village to undo the damage she had apparently done.

Fortunately, not everyone saw this as the case, most civilian born ninja did indeed call for her deaths as did most of the clans but, people like Tenten, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Asuma, the Ichiraku, Jirayia, Tsunade and a hand full of others still cared for her and were working to keep her safe which was why Shika and Tenten were on this mission.

"So that's pretty much it, we got picked by Tsunade to find you and make sure you were ok." Tenten said finishing up.

Naruko pondered over the story for a minute before smirking.

"Well I guess payment finally came due, thank you both for telling me this. I must admit it is interesting to hear what has happened in the village in the decades I've been here." She said confusing.

"Decades, Naruko how old are you?" Tenten asked confused.

"I will be celebrating my 48th birthday here in a few weeks." She told them making their jaws drop.

"48, AND YOU STILL LOOK LIKE THAT." Tenten yelled completely jealous, and here she was a—albeit very well-muscled and toned—panda, that was just not fair.

"But, how is that possible, it's only been three years since you left." Shikamaru said trying to wrap his head around this.

"Time flows differently between the two worlds, or at least it did before you came here which seems to somehow have aligned our worlds and allow them to flow parallel to each other." She said, she and Kurama had devised a seal to monitor this effect and keep an eye on anyone coming from her world, hence how she knew they were there.

"Then you should know if we aren't back in three weeks then Konoha will send another larger team consisting of all the rookie nine as well as Kakashi." Shikamaru warned.

"Noted, well then what now I suppose, I doubt the two of you want to return to Konoha after this is all said and done?" She asked, the two looked at each other for a long moment.

"That, isn't really something we thought about at the time seeing how we just wanted to make sure you were ok." Tenten admitted dejectedly, now what did they do being stuck there.

"Well I believe I know just the perfect solution." She said, they looked at her and she dawned another foxy grin.

"Tell me, do either of you have a desire to learn Kung Fu?" She asked.

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, it's me Tenzo.**

 **So, new update and I must admit this one was interesting to write, sorry the battle with Sakura and Sasuke was very well…nonexistent but I assure you this is not the true battle they will face, that will come much later.**

 **So as expected Shikamaru and Tenten double cross their home to be with their friend, I honestly could not make these two evil and don't think these two will be the last to hope the dimensional pound and join team Naruko.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now, like, review and all that. PEACE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The danger in the shadows.

Talking.

 _Thinking._

 **Beast talking.**

 _ **Beast thinking.**_

 **Jutsu**

For the hundredth time in the last half hour Shikamaru once again felt his eye twitch as he was forced to assume his thinking pose to deal with the problem in front of him, said problem happened to be a game of shogi he was playing with Naruko and currently losing in.

After agreeing to join the temple and begin training in Kung Fu Naruko had introduced the two to the residence of the jade palace, most of them hit it off well with Shikamaru finding a friend in cloud watching in crane, afterwards they decided to catch up and play some shogi, thus leading to Shikamaru's problem.

"I'm not sure whether to be impressed or ripping my hair out at this, nothing about this makes sense." He said, Naruko played with no form of strategy, plan or any kind of rhyme or reason for her moves, yet somehow, she was not only holding out she was winning against what should have been a vastly superior force.

"Don't beat yourself up too much Shikamaru, we've been trying to beat the Naruko Paradox for years yet, none of us have ever even gotten this close." Crane told him, all of them had tried their hand at beating Naruko in shogi yet no one had ever prevailed.

"So, can I bring this conversation back to something, do you guys have any idea what exactly this darkness threatening the valley could be?" Tenten asked deciding to bring them back to something serious.

"Admittedly no, right now we have no idea who exactly this person is or what their motives or skills are, however given the long history myself and Shifu have with most of the criminal underworld of china we assume it is one of our old problems coming back to make trouble." Naruko admitted moving another piece.

"Troublesome but, given the stories we have heard so far that probably isn't too far off. However, there is something you need to know. Master Jirayia sent us along with a warning when he discovered what we planned to do, the warning was about a group of mercenaries that are after you." Shikamaru said, however Naruko beat him to the explanation.

"The Akatsuki, yes me and Kurama found out about their intentions shortly before we were imprisoned by the village, we have been working on strategies dealing with their eventual arrival for the past few years." Naruko admitted, Shikamaru wasn't all that surprised given how well informed the fox was.

"Ahh Naruko, who exactly is Kurama?" Tenten asked, that was not a name she had mentioned before now.

Naruko simply flicked a tail to over by the pond, the two looked over and for the first time noticed the large gold and black fox with nine tails sprouting out of it's backside. It raised a tail lazily as a type of nod to them in response.

" **Sup."** Kurama said before returning to his sleep, the two were stunned they hadn't even realized the great Kyubbi no kitsune was ten feet from them or the fact that it seemed a whole lot…Lazier then the stories said it was. Seeing their confusion Naruko explained.

"Kurama is the true name of Kyubbi, the night he attacked he was controlled by a masked shinobi who wanted to use his power to destroy the village and for something else however the fourth stopped him. I found out about him when I was about six and he has basically acted as a father to me for years, in fact it was him who showed me the seal to get here. When we first arrived here we noticed he had changed from chakra to chi allowing him to come and go from the seal as he pleases and these days he acts as the temple guardian." She explained making them relax.

"Now regarding the Akatsuki, we don't know if they will even show up so for now we have to put them on the back burner, however don't worry I have several countermeasures for whoever decides to come looking for me." She assured them.

"Then what should we do?" Tenten asked semi bewildered, it was hard to believe watching the fox in front of her was the same hyperactive little girl who once yelled about being Hokage and pulling pranks.

"For now, train, gather intel, make sure we are ready for the storm ahead. And above all else, toss the annoying duo back through the gate to their world in some ridiculous position with a note saying the consequences for anyone else coming." She said with an evil grin, one that was shared with Shifu and Kurama.

' _Of course, that would be the first thing on her mind.'_ Everyone else thought, for Shikamaru and Tenten however, it was a welcoming thought since it showed not everything of the old Naruko had been erased.

* * *

Later after doing as Naruko had promised with sending a bound, naked and tied together Sakura and Sasuke back to Konoha with a very detailed and graphic note training resumed as it had been that day except for Tigress and Shifu starting Shikamaru and Tenten of the basics of the new fighting style.

"So, sensei, is it safe to assume we are going to be seeing more people like the wolf and that howler monkey." Po asked as he did a set of pushups with her on his back, yet again finding it slightly easier than it had been previously.

"Yes Po, It would seem my old home has decided they want me back, however I don't intend to go anywhere and they know this so we will indeed be dealing with more people in the near future. You however, have no reason to worry about that, when the time comes it will be myself and Shifu who will battle them." She assured him.

"But why can't we help, you trained Tai Lung and the five plus your currently putting me through hell. Why shouldn't we be allowed to help you." He said, he was already training to be the dragon warrior and stop a darkness from destroying the village, what was one more fight.

"No Po, I don't even want Shifu to get involved in this battle but, he can be as stubborn as a goat when he wants to be and refuses to allow me to deal with this on my own. But, I refuse to allow anyone else to get caught up in my old problems and past headaches, this is something I have to deal with on my own." She told him putting an end to that line of thought before he could pursue it anymore.

"Now then, on to another matter we have to discuss, despite my initial estimate you are progressing faster in your body conditioning that should be physically possible, something I have to look into later. You still are not ready to begin the basic stances and kata for Iron Warrior but, you are ready for the next step in training." She said pulling out a paint brush and began to draw on the Panda's back, creating a seal.

"I'm gonna assume this is the infamous resistance seal that Tigress told me about, I have to wear this all the time while I train and it will further increase my strength." He said grunting as the seal was activated and he suddenly found it very hard to move.

"Correct, as long as these are activated then they shall make it harder for you to move and react but, as you grow more use to them and build up your strength then you will find you can move normally. Now back to work, the day is being wasted." She said getting another groan from him as he resumed his pushups.

While he did she took a breath, and meditated on his back, moving into her mind to reorganize everything after the confusion of the day. The arrival of her former teammates and now rekindled friends has shaken her thus making it so she had to reorganize her mind and find her inner peace again, not hard given how long she had practiced this.

However, before she could begin she felt a tug at the back of her mind and became confused, this usually was Kurama's signal that he wanted to speak to her in the mindscape and in private but, she could not think for the life of her why he would want to. Deciding to see what he wanted she latched onto the tug and was pulled from her relaxed body. Instead however, of entering a large and rolling forest as she thought she found herself sitting in some high-end tavern.

' _What in the world, this isn't my mindscape so who's is. No one should be powerful enough in the arts to actually contact me let alone draw me into a different mindscape.'_ Naruko thought in confusion.

"Don't be so sure blondie, don't forget you aren't the only one who knows some old techniques regarding how the mind works." A snide high pitch voice said behind her, her face slowly grew flat as she turned to face the new voice. In front of her stood a grey and black spotted jackal, his eyes were a smoky grey to match his fur and seemed to be like haze, he wore a simple brown vest lined with daggers and other weapons, loose fitting pants with multiple scrolls and custom sandals, however the most prominent feature was the headband around his neck, one that had the symbol of a music note on it.

"Kyoki, to what do I owe the great displeasure of seeing you?" She asked in a hard tone which only made him cackle madly, among her time as a protector of the valley of peace several of her foes had become reoccurring problems for her, Kyoki stood as not only the biggest but, as also the proof she was not the only one to cross over from their world in the thirty-five years she had been there.

Kyoki had once been known as Inoka Yamanaka, a promising child of the Yamanaka clan who showed great talent for the clan's arts. However, during the failed invasion of Orochimaru he had been the only person to have vanished. Most thought he was dead but, the truth was he had been captured and experimented on by the snake to discover his clan's secrets and to create another soldier for the sound, the result was the destruction of his sanity. When the experiments ended and Orochimaru ran out of uses for him he was used to test a new sealing array, the same that had sent over Naruko a year before during her escape.

After arriving in the world Inoka picked up what little sanity he had left, changed his name, and became an infamous black market information dealer and thief. The two had fought several times before and each time she tried to help him only to be pushed away.

"Oh, no foxy, tonight you should be very grateful I pulled you here. I could have just ignored you and watched that little town burn to ashes around your lifeless corpse." He said cackling again making Naruko go on the defensive.

"What do you want?" She asked wanting to get this over with quickly.

"Just thought I would let you know your old friend general Kongoshi managed to escape from Chorh-Gom prison ad is currently on a war path for your head. He's rebuilding his army now and I would say you have a little under a month and a half before he decides to march on your home." Kyoki said with a sick smile, like it was all something to laugh at and enjoy.

Naruko's eyes went wide as she heard that, like Kyoki, Kongoshi was a problem from her early past and not one she wanted to deal with every again. If he was coming, then they needed to step up training.

"Oh, and another thing, you need to work on your seals more, they are getting sloppy if you missed something so big." Kyoki said grinning even wider at her now confused expression.

"What are you going on about now?" She asked, before she could react her mind was assaulted with images of a lone road with two travelers, one was a tall crow with blood red eyes that had three Tomoe in them each while the other was, oddly a large blue grizzly bear. Her eyes narrowed however when she saw the black cloaks with red clouds they were both wearing.

' _Damn it, they must have slipped passed me when Shikamaru and the others arrived, amateur mistake Naruko, your mother would be chastising you right now for that. must admit this does make life easier knowing I won't have to stress out waiting for them and I know their fighting styles. Odd that Itachi can still use his Sharingan here, and I wonder why Kisame is a bear rather than a shark, well guess water creatures can't fight on land and the universe just loves making my job hard.'_ She thought frustrated now, Kyoki sensed this and made a 'Tsk' sound before looking at her.

"Best hurry back to make sure your kiddies survive this, try and stay alive so I have someone to talk to, or don't I couldn't care either way." He said before laughing one last time and flinging her out of his mind and back to her body.

Naruko gasped as she returned to her body and found only a few moments had passed. The gasped did however, draw the attention of the other's making them look at her.

"Naruko, are you all right?" Shifu asked looking at her.

"No Shifu, I am very much not all right." She told him in a hollow tone before looking at her students." Lesson's over, we need to talk inside." She said making them worried.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after Naruko had finished explaining about the events of her conversation with Kyoki the others all sat in silence around the dining table as they digested the new information.

"Are you sure we can even trust anything that comes out of that mental cases mouth, he's locked up in a padded cell in Chorh-Gom prison for a reason after all." Crane asked voicing what they were all thinking.

"As much as I want to distrust him, Kyoki has never given false information unless he was paid to and I seriously doubt the good general is handing that kind of money out." Naruko admitted.

"But, come on really, General Kongoshi, the fortress breaker, the guy who nearly conquered half the providences and villages in china with just an army of a thousand men at his back. The guy had to have gotten the highest security detail out of the whole prison, how could he manage to just escape?" Po asked trying to wrap his head around this.

"Don't be so surprised Po, even a mouse can defeat a lion if they are clever enough. Kongoshi was more feared for his mastery of battle tactics then his sheer brute strength. If anyone could find a way out of that prison it would be him." Naruko admitted grudgingly.

"What about the Akatsuki, do you really think that Itachi and Kisame are here." Shikamaru asked, from the reports they had on the group those two members were the only ones known and the description that Naruko gave matched them semi, it was still hard to tell since they were all now animals rather than just normal humans.

"Yes, I can say for sure that it was them. Dealing with them will have to come later though, right now we have the Konoha nine, Kakashi, and probably a lot more back up coming with them after my little show coming to try and capture me, after that we have Kongoshi to worry about so unless they start to actively cause trouble and hurt civilians we can't waste time hunting them down." She admitted, reluctantly the others had to agree given the circumstances.

"All right then, we stick to the schedule we have for the moment, Naruko and myself well deal with the Konoha shinobi when they do arrive and perhaps if we are lucky more allies will be hidden among them who are willing to join us. Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Tai Lung and Po will continue to train to deal with Kongoshi when he finally does arrive, we will assist how we can but, the dragon warrior will be the one to defeat him no matter what in the end so Po, if you truly wish to prove yourself then work to earn that title." Shifu said getting a nod from everyone.

"Wait, what about us?" Tenten asked noticing she and Shikamaru had been left out.

"For right now you are in the same boat as The Five, Po, and Tai lung, you still need some time

To adjust to your new bodies as well as start learning Kung Fu so, you won't be participating in either of the battles." Naruko said giving her a stern look that told her not to argue.

"All right then, all of your back outside and continue to train, I will come and join you in a little while however there is something I have to do first." Naruko said once Tenten was quelled, the others nodded and headed back outside, once they were gone Naruko sighed and slumped back in her chair.

"I can't believe all of this is happening now, guess my old luck never did come with us did it." She said closing her eyes as Kurama walked out of the shadows and rubbed against her.

" **We always knew and accepted a day like this would come, you knew that the first moment you walked into this world."** Kurama told her trying to soothe his daughter.

"I know but, I still wish they didn't have to get involved in all of this. They don't deserve to be hurt by my past." She admitted.

" **If wishes came true I would currently be hunting rabbits on my own private world away from all the melodrama you humans seemed to have a habit of bringing into your lives, life isn't fair like that Naruko you know this better than anyone."** Kurama said before walking around and facing her.

" **Now are you going to sit here and mope like a kit who got its pride hurt, or are you going to suck it up, deal with it and make sure you have a way for them to get out of this."** Kurama asked bringing that determined fire back into her eyes, she stood up and walked over to a wall in the kitchen, touching it a seal flared to life before the wall moved to reveal a hidden passage.

"Your right, I can't just sit here and let them deal with my problems, I'm the Golden Tailed Vixen for a reason and it's about damn time I start reminding these little punks why they should be shivering in fear of me." She said smirking, Kurama matched that as they walked down the dimly lit path.

Soon the entered a large cavern that had been cut away and formed by human hands, the walls were littered with seals from floor to ceiling to make sure nothing that happened down there would affect the rest of the palace, a desk with a large cabinet of scrolls was placed off to one side and the middle of the room was dominated by a large mat that was littered with blasts marks, large gashes, and burns of every kind.

" **Been forever and a day since we came down here hasn't it."** Kurama said looking around his daughters secret training grounds, the place she went when she wanted to test out her more devastating techniques.

"Your right and that is quite a bad thing." She said going over to the middle of the room and taking a seat on the mat, like earlier she sat in a meditative pose however this time it was not to relax herself, around her the echoing sound of clanking chains filled the cavern.

Kurama watched off to the side as a Maelstrom of golden chains erupted out of his daughter's back, some sharp and tipped with spear like heads, some meant more to bind and contain. All of them however were just as powerful as the girl who controlled them.

"Now then, I believe it's time I resume my own training." She said smirking at her handwork.

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, it's me Tenzo.**

 **So all new chapter is done and damn was it informative, the darkness has been revealed, enemies are on the march and it's time for this to start getting serious. For those wondering the Konoha fight will come first, followed by the fight with the Akatsuki and finally the battle with my made up enemy General Kongoshi to wrap up the first book, don't worry though folks we are a long way from that though.**

 **Now I have to ask, how many are truly unsurprised this Naruko has Chakra chains, I mean really, they were just to badass to not pass up for this, and yes they like everything else use Chi so now they are Chi Chains. I also hope you like Kyoki, he is going to be getting involved more in the later chapters and books however, so we won't see him often for right now.**

 **Anyway, that is all for now, like, review, and all that. PEACE.**


	7. Authors note

Attention all readers

Hi everyone, its tenzo. Wow its been a while since I've done this and for that I'm sorry. My real life has been quite active since I last updated, things have happened, college, job, and sadly writing fell to the wayside. Well I'm posting this today to let you all know I'm alive and coming back, but not in the way you think. While I loved writing my four original stories doing all of them as often as I did burned me out, so this time I'm just gonna start off with one. There is a poll right now on my page, on it are my four stories as well as a fifth option. I'm gonna let you guys choose, whichever story has the most votes by the end of this week, this Friday, is going to be the story I restart. And by that I mean completely new version with changes and all. Hope everyone who has stuck by me and likes my work votes, cause I want to start again, thank you all for your support, peace.


	8. AN 2

Hey everyone, the new remaster of Kung Fu vixen should now be up on my profile, Go check it out if you have the chance.


End file.
